The present invention generally relates to a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method for impeding entry into a space. The space may be enclosed by, for example, a building, a room, a hallway, a vault, a closet, a vehicle, a shed, a kiosk, a storage locker, a semi-trailer, a cargo container and/or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be used adjacent to an entry point of the space, such as, for example, a door, a window and/or the like to interfere with and/or to slow a progress of an unwanted and/or an undesired intrusion. The fabric security barrier, the system and/or the method may have a fabric tarp that may be pliable and/or that may be provided on one side of the fabric tarp with a reinforced webbing. The reinforced webbing may have a cable, such as, for example, galvanized steel or stainless steel rope that may be positioned between the webbing and the fabric tarp. The fabric security barrier may be installed into a deployment system to extend and/or to retract the fabric security barrier between the entry point and the space that may house, for example, retail goods. To enter the space through the entry point, an intruder must compromise a door or window and must overcome the fabric tarp, the reinforced webbing and/or the cable which may reduce an amount of time that the intruder may have to intrude the space and flee before being noticed and/or apprehended.
It is generally known that a business may store, transport, warehouse and/or display inventory and assets in one or more structures, such as, for example, buildings, warehouses, offices, retail outlets, rooms, closets, hallways, vaults, vehicles, sheds, kiosks, storage lockers, semi-trailers, cargo containers and/or the like. Further, it is known that these structures have entry points, such as, for example, doors, windows, skylights, cargo bays, loading docks and/or the like. Many of the entry points are provided with glass which may allow patrons, clients, passers-by and/or the like with a line of sight into the structure. Entry points are commonly used by intruders, such as, for example, would-be thieves to enter and/or to exit the structure during thefts. Known security systems are provided at entry points to prevent or impede passage, to visually deter the intruder from targeting the structure for theft and/or to notify law enforcement officials and/or security personnel of a possible intrusion-in-progress.
Known systems for preventing and/or impeding passage at the entry points include mechanical deterrents, such as, for example, security gates, window bars, pad lock systems, industrial doors, metal shutters and/or the like which may further operate to visually deter the would-be thief. However, the mechanical deterrents are aesthetically displeasing and/or unsightly. Further, the mechanical deterrents are heavy because they are constructed almost exclusively from metallic materials, such as, for example, steel, wrought iron, aluminum and/or the like. A weight of the mechanical deterrents makes the mechanical deterrents more difficult to deploy and/or to retract on a regular basis. Even further, most mechanical deterrents are rigid and typically require more space to store when not in use and often require larger and more powerful motors for periodic deployment.
Moreover, mechanical deterrents are associated with undesirable locations, such as, for example, neighborhoods where instances of theft and/or crime may be higher. As a result, businesses, such as, for example, retailers may desire to avoid using known mechanical deterrents, especially at entry points having glass where the mechanical deterrents are visible to clients and/or patrons during and/or after business hours. While the known mechanical deterrents may be effective at stopping or slowing entry of an intruder, many businesses avoid using known mechanical deterrents for the reasons identified above. In lieu of mechanical deterrents, businesses utilize known systems for detecting unauthorized entry and/or for notifying law enforcement officials of unauthorized entry.
Known systems for detecting unauthorized entry and/or for notifying law enforcement officials of a possible intrusion-in-progress include electronic monitoring systems that may incorporate glass-break sensors, window/door ajar sensors, motion sensors, trip lasers, camera surveillance equipment and/or the like. The electronic monitoring systems are often used at entry points without accompanying mechanical deterrents. An intruder may break a glass window or a door, open a window or a door, and/or enter the structure, for example, to perpetrate the theft. The electronic monitoring systems may sound an alarm and may notify law enforcement officials of a possible intrusion in progress. However, a period of time elapses before the law enforcement officials respond. The period of time may be seconds to minutes; however, the intruder, if physically undeterred, may have ample time to enter the structure, to perpetrate a theft and to flee the premises before law enforcement officials arrive.
A need, therefore, exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method for impeding entry into a space that may be enclosed by, for example, a building, a room, a hallway, a vault, a vehicle, a shed, a kiosk, a storage locker, a semi-trailer, a cargo container and/or the like. Additionally, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be used in conjunction with electronic monitoring systems adjacent to an entry point of the space to interfere with and/or to slow a progress of an intruder to allow time for law enforcement officials to arrive. Further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be aesthetically pleasing. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may have reinforced webbing on a back side of the fabric security barrier in a position that may not be visible to the public and/or the intruder. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be pliable and/or that may require minimal storage space while not deployed. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be rolled onto a tube or drum while not deployed. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be lightweight and easy to install. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may increase an energy efficiency of the space. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may display indicia, such as, for example, advertisements, designs and/or logos on a front side of the fabric security barrier that may be visible to the public. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be modular and/or that may be scalable to fit entry points of various sizes and configurations. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be more cost effective than known mechanical deterrents. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be used with extension/retraction systems for deployment by an electric motor and/or by hand. Still further, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may be flame retardant. Moreover, a need exists for a fabric security barrier, a system and/or a method that may obscure the space from view through the entry point by persons outside of the building.